1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and method for detecting an ultraviolet ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because excessive exposure to ultraviolet rays can be harmful, people often want to limit their exposure to ultraviolet rays and interest in an ultraviolet index has increased. For example, a user may measure an ultraviolet ray value from the sun by using an electronic device including an ultraviolet ray detection sensor (a UV sensor). The electronic device may detect an ultraviolet ray value based on a measured quantity of light in an ultraviolet band (for example, 280 nm to 400 nm) and provide the detected ultraviolet ray value to the user.
Generally, to measure ultraviolet rays from the sun using an electronic device including a UV sensor, a user aims the electronic device toward the sun and then measures the ultraviolet rays with the electronic device. However, this type of measurement method is often inaccurate since it may be difficult to properly aim the sensor toward the sun.
Further, although some devices attempt to correct errors in an ultraviolet ray value, the corrected ultraviolet ray values are only conjectured values, based on an equation, which does not necessarily guarantee accuracy.